


Jaque Mate

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: El rey cayó, para siempre, cayó.





	Jaque Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Por los cielos.  
> Hice este One-Shot basado en un fanart que vi en una página de Kuroko no Basket.  
> Y me dolió hasta el alma, pero bueno  
> Que lo disfruten.  
> Como siempre Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos.
> 
> Besos astrales.  
> Luna Lu

JAQUE MATE

 

Su misión era asesinar al hijo del Presidente Kagami Tora, no importaban los medios que usara siempre y cuando la misión fuese hecha..  
Kuroko Tetsuya aceptó sin dudarlo, era su trabajo. Trabajaba para "La familia de los 6" y tenía una relación amorosa con su líder, Akashi Seijuro. Y fue este quien le dio el dossier de la misión, sabiendo de sobra que su Tetsuya cumpliría.  
-Te lo encargo entonces, Tetsuya. Tenemos 35 días para eliminar a Kagami Taiga, y cumplir con la orden de nuestro cliente.   
-Si, Akashi-kun. -Tetsuya se fue con su objetivo y métodos planeados.

 

El primer día de la misión, Kuroko investigó cada paso que Kagami tomaba, sus gustos, sus amigos y todo lo relacionado con el pelirrojo.   
Kuroko logró infiltrarse con éxito en la Universidad donde Taiga estudiaba Administración Financiera y logró quedar en el mismo grupo.   
La primera parte de la misión estaba hecha

 

Los días se sucedieron y pronto ambos entablaron una bella amistad que Kuroko manipulando, llevó a un noviazgo. Kagami era todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, un ángel, un sueño y era de el. Sabía cocinar, era tan dulce y amable, protector, cariñoso, suave y tierno. Kuroko se vio envuelto en los tiernos cuidados y amorosos gestos de su "novio".   
Pronto empezó a llegar la fecha establecida y Kuroko sentía que se le partía el corazón, el alma, de pensar que pronto esos emotivos ojos rojos se apagarían para siempre, pero ignorando la voz de su corazón que le susurraba que huyera con Kagami, que dejara al manipulador de Akashi y fuera feliz, llegó el día señalado y Kuroko a base de engaños llevó a su " novio" a una mansión victoriana, con la excusa de que era un café.  
Kagami dulcemente accedió para hacer feliz a su bello novio, y llegó en hora y fecha establecida, ambos entraron al "café" donde fueron atendidos diligentemente. Cuando Kagami se distrajo viendo algunos cuadros, Kuroko vació una droga para dormirlo que hizo efecto inmediatamente. "La familia de los 6" lo llevaron al sótano y aguardaron a que abriera los ojos, todos con sonrisas sádicas, todos salvo Kuroko. El esperaba que la droga no funcionara, que Kagami pudiera huir, sabiendo bien que era en vano soñar.  
Kagami abrió los ojos casi 30 minutos después y miró a todos lados desorientado. El pánico empezó a cerrarle el estómago cuando no encontró a Kuroko  
-Oi ¿Kuroko? ¿¡Kuroko!? -forcejeó contra las ataduras- ¿¡Donde está Tetsuya!? ¿¡Que quieren!?   
Unos pasos se escucharon y 6 figuras aparecieron en la débil luz del foco.  
-Somos la familia de los 6. Lo que queremos es tu vida, Kagami Taiga. Y eso obtendremos.   
Las luces se encendieron y Kagami distinguió a su novio.  
-Kuroko, -aliviado y feliz- Estas bien, me alegro tanto. Mi amor, ¿que ocurre?  
Akashi sonrió cruelmente y le dio un ligero empujón a Tetsuya que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas que no caerían

-Todo lo que pasó, fue falso. Mi trabajo y misión era matarte.  
La sonrisa de Kagami se fue borrando y en sus ojos apareció una mirada de completo dolor. Sus ojos rojos se llenaron de tristeza.  
-Tetsuya es mío, Taiga. Tetsuya, termina tu trabajo.  
Kuroko apunto el arma a la cabeza del pelirrojo y su cara se vació de expresión, aunque sus ojos se vieran acuosos.  
-Gracias por este mes de relación, Kagami-kun. Fue un hermoso sueño. -cargó el arma- Jaque mate,  
Y... Disparó.  
Cuando el humo se disipó el cuerpo de Kagami estaba tirado, Aomine se acercó y sintió que se le helaba la sangre, los ojos de Kagami seguían brillantes como en vida, se veían tristes, vacíos y tan dolidos que era doloroso contemplarlos. Intentando ignorar el nudo que sentía por jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien inocente, le cerró los ojos al pelirrojo muerto y sin delicadeza lo alzo en brazos y lo arrojó a la camioneta donde a la medianoche lo echaron frente a la mansión Kagami, hasta el ultimo momento Kuroko no quería verlo, pero al verlo ahí, tirado en el camino se arrodilló y tomó la mano, llevándola a su mejilla, deseando sentir el tibio calor de su Taiga.   
No había nada, Kagami estaba frío y su cálido corazón había sido detenido horas atrás, por esa pequeñas manos que ahora desesperadamente acariciaban la cara.   
Y por fin las amargas lágrimas cayeron y la pequeña figura lloraba con dolor, pidiéndole al pelirrojo que volviera, que le regalara aunque fuese una ultima y cálida caricia de amor. Pero no había caso ya, el corazón estaba silencioso y el rey había caído ante la reina Blanca.  
En un cruel Jaque Mate.


End file.
